


Four Injuried Sam Actually Liked Receiving And One That She Didn't

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fine line between pleasure and pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Injuried Sam Actually Liked Receiving And One That She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

The hickey Cam gave her the night before they graduated at the academy. It was just high enough on her neck that she'd had to cover it with make up just above her collar. Cameron had apologised for getting swept up in the moment, but Sam got a little thrill when she felt the stinging ache on her neck as she shook the General's hand the next day.

**Two**

The bruises on the back of her thighs and hips from Teal'c's hands as he drove into her faster and harder each time she requested it. She had ended up throwing Daniel's memorial service herself. Unsurprisingly, the Colonel had not shown, and there were just enough people in her kitchen and entertaining area so as not to draw too much attention to herself and Teal'c sneaking off to her en suite. Teal'c held her naked and exhausted afterwards and the bruises gave her something physical to ground herself to for a few days.

 **Three**

The marks on her wrists from the alien handcuffs Daniel had had to so publicly slap on her before he pulled her roughly to him, kissing her thoroughly. "This woman is mine!" he had shouted so unconvincingly to her ears, but the villagers seemed to take note and stepped back enough to allow him passage to drag her out of there stumbling. Once they'd made it clear of onlookers and into the dense forest between the village and the gate, Sam had given him a peck on the cheek and called him 'Hero'.

 **Four**

The scratches on her back from the tree Jack had shoved her up against on planet sex pollen cliche. To be fair, she had probably left her own share on his back in return as she'd clawed at him to be closer. Afterwards they'd propped themselves up against said tree as they tried in vain to come up with a good cover story. At least the second time, the ground had been a lot softer...

 **Five**

The broken leg from a heady combination of Vala and sex on a '45 Indian. Ok technically they hadn't even gotten to the sex part and Sam bemoaned her lack of balance, her busted leg and a crushed muffler from her infirmary bed, nursing her injured pride.


End file.
